Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a display device including a switchable lens device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Stereoscopic image displays can be classified into glasses type and non-glasses type depending on whether the viewer needs to wear special glasses to separate left and right images.
In a typical example of the glasses type, left and right images are spatially, separately displayed, or left and right images are dividedly displayed in a time-division manner. However, the glasses type requires the viewer to wear glasses when watching 3D images.
Due to this inconvenience of the viewer wearing glasses, the non-glasses type stereoscopic image displays have been developed in recent years. The non-glasses type generally has an optical element, such as a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens, for separating optical axes of the left eye image and the right eye image, which is disposed in front of or behind a display screen, thereby implementing a 3D image.
However, such a conventional non-glasses type stereoscopic image display device displays only 3D images but not 2D images.